Le cygne noir
by mariadu83
Summary: 15 ans avant la fille du feu, le cygne noir existait. Maria et Joris, tout les deux du district 12 sont choisis, que vont faire 2 amis, deux enfant face au Capitole, face aux jeux, et face au président Snow? Vont ils pouvoir changer l'avenir de Panem? Je vous laisse lire, je compte sur vous pour les commentaires...


Coucou, voila ma première Fan Fic alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait! Les personnages m'appartiennent mais l'ambiance est entièrement à Suzanne Collins...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

**La moisson**

_PDV Maria_

District 12:

J' ouvre les yeux lentement. J' ai à peine dormi cette nuit Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je m' étire longuement et ma couverture glisse au sol. Je me lève et la ramasse agilement. J' entends ma mère dans la cuisine qui prépare le repas, et mon père doit sûrement être sortit, il ne reste jamais aux moissons. Parce que oui, c' est la moisson...

Regardant ma garde robe, j' opte pour une robe mi longue bleu ciel qui va bien avec mes yeux et mes cheveux blonds. Je laisse ceux ci détachés et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, ce sera peut être la dernière. Chez moi en tout cas... L' image qui se reflète devant moi est celle d' une jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, le dos droit et le sourire poli. Une assassine parfaite, tel que mes parents m' ont éduqués. Mon père est directeur de la mine à charbon dans laquelle travaillent beaucoup de gens, nous avons donc une grande maison, mes parents sont les plus riches du district.

Mon père m'a élevée comme une carrière mais il ne vient jamais aux moissons, même si il sait que j' ai des chances minimes de me faire piochée pour les hunger games, il ne peux s' empêcher d' avoir peur...

Je prends une tranche de pain, étalant du beurre et mâchant mécaniquement. Mère s' assied n face de moi et me regarde distraitement, ses sourcils se froncent.

Maria, ta robe est toute froissée, et ou est ton bandeau blanc?!

Il est dans mon sac mère, je le mettrai après.

Bien mais il faudra repasser ta robe.

Ma mère n' est jamais satisfaite de moi, je ne suis jamais assez parfaite pour elle...

Quand nous arrivons sur la place centrale, du monde est déjà la, ma mère me tapote l' épaule pour me dire :

N' oublie pas, la tête haute, le dos droit et les épaules redressées. Si tu est choisis ils doivent tous savoirs que tu est la meilleure.

Oui mère, ne vous en faites pas.

Bientôt je suis dans a session des quinze ans, tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, je dois attirer l' attention, moi, une fille de riche, mais tout ces gens me détestent parce qu' ils sont pauvres et qu' ils n' ont pas à manger tout les jours eux, ils ont contre moi une haine indescriptible, mais on ne choisis pas ses parents...

Notre hôtesse fais son entrée, elle est un peu moins ridicule que les années précédentes mais elle reste excentrique. Après nous avoir passé un documentaire sur la rébellion du district treize, le maire s' avance pour nous annoncer qu' il est grand temps de piocher deux personnes pour qu' ils participent aux jeux.. Lucia (notre hôtesse) ponctue le discours du maire d' un annuel : « Et que le sort vous soit favorable! ». Après avoir pioché un papier dans l' urne des fille, je l' entends dire : « Maria Swan », je mets quelques secondes avant de réagir que c' est moi qu' elle à appelée, Lucia répète mon prénom et mon nom, je me dirige enfin vers l' estrade, j' essai de ne pas me laisser submerger par la peur, je vais mourir, j' ai seulement 15 ans. Je monte sur l' estrade, Lucia, notre hôtesse me demande mon nom, elle a déjà oubliée comment je m' appelle. Je lui jette un regard chargé de mépris, lui prends le micro des mains et dis: «Je m' appelle Maria, j' ai quinze ans...» Sans un regard pour elle je me retourne vers la foule, la tête haute, les épaules droites, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je regarde alors l' écran, tout va bien, je semble en contrôle, je semble même heureuse d' être la... Lucia demande ensuite de m' applaudir, personne ne le fait, comme chaque années... Je croise alors le regard de ma mère, elle fronce les sourcils, je ne suis pas assez parfaite, comme d' habitude. Je viens d' être sélectionnée pour les Hunger Games mais se n' est pas assez, ce n' est jamais assez.

Lucia appelle dons les garçons, celui qui est tiré s' appelle Joris, je le connais de vue, il est fort, peut être plus que moi. Quand il monte sur scène, il a l' air démoralisé, je l' encourage alors à sourire, pourquoi ai- je fais sa?

* * *

><p>PDV Joris:<p>

District 12

Lucia arrive enfin sur la scène, elle est extravagante, comme d' habitude... Son tailleur rose fushia est absolument hideux, quand j' en fais pars à mon meilleur ami, il me réponds: «au moins, si tu pars au jeux, tu la perdra pas de vue, vois les choses objectivement...». Personne ne ris à cette blague complètement vaseuse, même pas moi, le jour est mal choisis pour rire de toute façon. Tout à coup, l' hymne du Capitole retentit, nous nous taisons aussitôt, après le discours du maire, Lucia appelle les filles, c'est Maria qui est appelée, je la connais, je n' irais pas jusque à dire que c' est ma «meilleure amie» mais nous sommes au collège ensemble. Lucia doit répéter deux fois son prénom, enfin Maria arrive, elle se donne un air sur , elle a un faux sourire collé sur le visage, je la connais tout de même assez pour savoir qu' elle est térifiée, comme tout le monde au district 12 lors de la moisson, mais elle a raison, il faut attirer les sponsors.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n' entends qu' à moitié Lucia qui m' appelle.

Mon regard se tourne vers l' hôtesse avec surprise, c' est mon nom qu' elle viens de dire la Je vois le bout de papier entre ses mains et je comprends tout de suite...

Je m' avance avec stupeur et monte sur l' estrade. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je prends place a coté de l' hôtesse et croise le regard de Maria, elle m' encourage à sourire.

J' aimerai me foutre du regard des autres, pouvoir m' effondrer, mais à la place, pendant que notre ridicule hôtesse demande si il y a des volontaires, je souris.

Je souris, tout va bien, tout est sous contrôle, je n' ai aucun problème, je peux m' en occuper, je peux survivre... Il me suffi de tuer 23 autres enfants innocents. C' est tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Les adieux<strong>

- N' oublie pas se que je t' ai appris Maria.

- Oui père.

- Et n' oublie pas, tu dois faire bonne impression aux sponsors.

- Oui mère.

- Tiens prends cette bague, elle s' accorde bien avec tes yeux, se sera ton souvenir de District...

- D'accord mère.

Elle me tends une bague en aigue marine et la mets dans la paume de ma main. Mon père me caresse la joue et sort, suivie de ma mère, qui arrivée à la porte me lance :

- Ne nous fais pas honte pour une fois!

Voila les seuls mots échangés avec mes parents. Les seuls mots échangés avant ma mort. Les seuls mots échangés avec leur fille qu' ils élèvent depuis quinze ans. Alors qu' il referment la porte derrière eux, j' éclate en sanglot silencieux. Je ne peux laisser à personne voir que je suis faible, mais quand je suis seule ainsi, rien ne me retiens.

Depuis que j' ai été choisis pour les jeux, j' ai l' impression d' être une toute autre personne. Je ne suis plus la confiante Maria qui obtiens toujours ce qu' elle veut. Je suis une ombre de cette personne, si faible et si misérable que l' ancienne Maria en rirait à gorge déployée, la piétinerait sans pitié.

PDV Joris :

Nous sommes escortés vers le bâtiment ou nous dirons au revoir à nos proches. Pour moi il n' y a que Alex, mon père adoptif. Bientôt il entre, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Tu avais belle allure mon gars.

Je voudrai lui donner un sourire moi aussi. Lui dire à quel point je suis reconnaissant pour ce qu' il ma apporter, car c' est un ancien vainqueur, il m' a entraîné lui même au cas ou je serai pioché pour les jeux. Sans lui je serai encore un petit délinquant minable qui brandit le poing à la moindre insulte ou au moindre regard désobligeant. Je serai encore ce jeune imbécile, je serai même probablement mort, vaincu par une bande de voyou qui en avaient marre de se faire battre par moi, moi le petit orphelin que sa mère a abandonné dans une des ruelles miteuse du district. J' aimerai lui dire tout ça, toute ma reconnaissance, mais je reste complètement immobile, silencieux, j' espère que mes yeux transmettrons tout ce que je ressent en ce moment.

C 'est moi qui t' ai entraîné Jo, rends moi fier, rends ton district fier.

Il me prend alors dans ses brans et je laisse échapper un vague grognement de mécontentement.

Tu meurt pas ok ? Tu est ce que j' ai de plus proche d' un fils, me murmure t-il à l' oreille. J' ai l' impression que les larmes vont me monter aux yeux. Mais c' est impossible, je n' ai pas pleurer depuis mes 3 ans, depuis mon abandon, ma mère est partit sans me regarder, depuis ce jour je ne pleure plus. Alex me lâche et s' essuie discrètement l' œil droit. Il me fait un petit signe de la main et sort, refermant la porte derrière lui.

On entre dans le véhicule sensé nous amener au train. Alors que notre hôtesse tente d' engager une conversation complètement inintéressante a laquelle ni Maria ni moi ne voulons participer, j' observe le district dans lequel j' ai grandit, le gravant dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur au cas ou je ne reviendrai pas, au cas ou je mourrai... Nous passons dans la ruelle ou j' ai rencontré Alex pour la première fois et je souris presque à ce souvenir.

_C' est toi Joris Viano ? Celui qui donne des raclés aux gamins du coin ?_

_Quoi, tu veux t' essayer vieillard ? Va falloir attendre ton tour._

_L' homme qui se tiens devant moi se met à rire, j' ai l' impression de l' avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il est fort, et bien plus grand que moi, et il a la trentaine._

_C' est pas que je sois contre petit, mais tu ne gagnerai pas._

_On parie ?_

_Il me fait un grand sourire, mais ses yeux semblent tristes._

_Si je gagne, tu devra faire tout ce que je demande._

_Pareil pour moi alors._

_Entendu._

_Il me tend la main, et avec suspicion je fais de même._

_Prêt ? Me demande t- il, et il semble soudainement à une tout autre personne._

_Trente secondes plus tard le combat était fini et j' était à terre, sans force._

_T' as gagné vieillard. Qu' est ce que tu veux ? J' te préviens, j' suis pauvre._

_Je veux t' adopter._

Lucia se tait soudain et je la regarde avec interrogation. Le véhicule s' arrête devant le train, au même moment elle applaudit, excitée. Maria excédée lui lance un regard noir et passe avant elle, lui coupant le passage. Je lève les yeux au ciel et les suit, sans rien dire, comme à mon habitude. Avant de monter dans le train, je jette un regard sur le district. Je suis en route pour une nouvelle vie. Tuer ou être tuer, survivre ou mourir...

* * *

><p>Je veux bien des reviews s-il vous plait?! Et j' accepte TOUT les commentaires, même les mauvais!<p> 


End file.
